


red

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Double Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: Barnes goes a bit too far.
Relationships: Commander Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 55





	red

**Author's Note:**

> me? projecting my anxieties onto howard carter? never. 
> 
> this idea smacked me right in the face and basically demanded to be written, so here you go!

“... no wonder everyone ends up leaving you,” Barnes snaps, winding a hand into Carter’s hair and pulling sharply.

“Red,” Carter whispers, so faint Barnes barely picks it up. He drops his hand and immediately sinks to his knees behind Carter, grabbing the ropes around his wrists. He can feel Carter shake against his touch and makes quick work of the bonds.

“What do you need?” Barnes asks, now kneeling in front of Carter, hands reaching towards him. Carter nods minutely and Barnes wraps him up in a tight hug, placing a kiss to the top of his head. Carter’s arms wrap around him a moment later, gripping Barnes like his life depends on it.

“Did you mean it?” Carter’s still shaking ever so slightly, Barnes can feel the trembles under his arms. _Mean what?_ he thinks for a second before the moment rushes back to him. 

_Everyone ends up leaving you_. He mentally smacks himself.

“No. No, Howie, never. I love you. I didn’t think about that when I said it, and I am _so_ sorry.”

He hears a sniffle against his chest and his arms tighten reflexively. 

“I believe you,” Carter says, voice quavering. “Could you make some tea?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [red [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135270) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
